


When Crushes Are Scary

by PilDoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas as Spock, Crushes, Dean as Cap Kirk, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Oneshot, Haunted Houses, Haunted graveyard, Here we go, M/M, Oneshot, by a cat anyway, spoopy season, thank u tumblr, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: Pamela arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms while giving him a knowing smile. “So, you and Cas just dressed up as the most iconic ship ever platonically?”





	When Crushes Are Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey been a while. I have an accounting assignment (TALK about spoopy!) due on Tuesday, so thought what better time to write ff?
> 
> From a screenshot of tumblr prompts I took in 2014. 
> 
> prompts filled (to some extent):  
\- Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match (what's your name?)  
\- Working together in a haunted house  
\- Dare you to walk through the haunted cemetery with me  
\- Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?

Dean chases another group of teenagers down the narrow hall, chopping at the air with his axe the whole way.

The teenagers scream and Dean catches a pair of them holding hands as they scramble through the door at the end of the hallway.

Dean hears them sigh a breath of relief that barely escapes them before they’re screaming even louder and one of the guys curses loudly. 

It makes Dean laugh out loud, luckily not loud enough to be heard over the screaming. He can hear them pass Cas’ station, and he removes his hockey mask, just in time to see Cas come through the door, grinning through the black goo dripping from his hairline.

“Good audience,” Dean says, grinning.

Castiel doesn’t come further into Dean’s space but rests his shoulder against the doorway. Smart, since he can hear the next group at Charlie’s station already. Cas smiles at Dean, and even with the rubber goo in his hair and all over his nerdy clothes, Dean melts a little. Gets a little gooey, if you will.

“Yeah,” Castiel agrees. “I guess you could call them… screamers.”

He says it with a blank face and Dean curses his stupid crush for the smile that splits across his face at such a dumb joke. He hits Cas with the flat end of his rubber axe. 

“Shut up,” he says, grinning.

Castiel grins back, rubbing his shoulder where Dean hit him (very not hard).

“Hey, you coming to Jody’s thing later?” Dean asks then. He grabs the hockey mask, getting ready to pull it down as he can hear the next group getting closer.

“Yes,” Cas says. “If I can find a ride.”

Dean pulls the mask down properly and grabs his axe with two hands. “I can pick you up at seven,” he says, before walking towards the next group, meeting them at the end of a narrow staircase that’s haunted by Donna.

Dean rings the doorbell and pulls at the sleeves of his mustard yellow sweater. It’s just a few minutes before seven.

The door is opened and Dean looks up into a familiar pair of baby blues and kind of wants to sigh. 

“Hey, Cas,” he says, a smile forming on his lips by its own volition.

Cas tilts his head and with a straight face he says, “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”

Dean blinks at him. He is silently impressed with himself when he manages not to laugh at the stupid joke and instead say: “You got any candy? TP’ing is bad for the environment.”

That earns him a chuckle covered by an eyeroll as Cas reaches behind the door, where Dean guesses they keep the candy for the real trick and treaters. He procures a full-size snickers for Dean.

“Wow,” Dean says. “I didn’t you guys were rich.”

“We’re not. That’s Gabe’s secret stash.” Castiel reaches for his jacket next and shrugs it on. The movement makes Dean look down at what he’s wearing, and he groans.

The Mr. Spock to his Captain Kirk. He cannot let Charlie see them together.

The first thing Donna says when she sees them is: “I _knew_ the two of you were an item!” 

She’s pointing right at their matching blue and yellow shirts when she says it.

Dean face palms while Cas frowns.

“Wasn’t planned,” Dean says as he walks past her towards the punch bowl. 

He hands Cas a cup and fills another for himself when Benny makes his way over, donning fake teeth and a satin shirt.

“Hey!” Benny grins and points at their shirts in the same manner Donna just had. “Good to see you finally nut up, boss,” he says to Dean.

Dean shakes his head and gives him a death glare. Benny winces and gives Dean an apologetic look. Cas looks confused. 

While Dean and Benny are busy communicating through head gestures and eye rolls, Cas excuses himself to go say hi to Charlie and Mick. 

A couple of hours later, Dean is chatting up Pamela, who’s a slutty zombie, mostly out of habit when she just starts laughing in the middle of a perfectly fine line.

Dean frowns in question.

Pamela pushes his shoulder comradely, “You sure your boyfriend won’t get jealous, the way you’re flirting?”

“Nah, he knows how I am,” Dean says without thinking. The he thinks. “Wait, hold up. Who? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Pamela arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms while giving him a knowing smile. “So, you and Cas just dressed up as the most iconic ship ever platonically?”

“Yeah! Wait, no! No, we didn’t plan this,” Dean splutters. 

When Pamela’s other eyebrow joins the first one in a knowing look, Dean mutters a “Shut up.”

Dean finds Charlie pouring shots for a couple of ghouls in the kitchen. 

“Hey cutie,” she greets him and closes one eye to better aim the stream of sambuca into the shot glass.

“Hi queen,” Dean says and sits down next to Aaron who’s dressed as a mummy. He waves silently at Cas who’s playing Cards Against Humanity on the other end of the table.

Charlie pushes the glasses towards her prey and tilts her head at Dean. “Do you mean queen like ‘of Moondoor’ or queen like ‘yas kween’? Since you’re homo with Cas now and all.”

Dean sticks his tongue in front of his lower teeth to mock her. “That’s funny,” he snarks. 

Charlie grins innocently at him and downs a shot. Dean takes one too, just to avoid meeting Cas’ gaze from across the table, where he can feel it on him. 

When Charlie offers him more shots Dean shakes his head and makes his way to the other end and sits down next to Cas.

He reads the black card before leaning back to read Cas’ white cards over his shoulder. He chuckles when Cas picks ‘_Bees?_’ for ‘_The B in LGBT stands for ______’.

The game disperses after that when a fight breaks out over the chooser picking a card that didn’t even start with a B, and Cas and Dean find themselves outside on the front porch after that.

Dean twirls the drink in his solo cup. He’s switched to soda. It’s nice to be outside in the cool air, the night sky black above them. 

Castiel is leaning on the railing next to him, looking across the yard. “Jody did a good job with decorations.”

Dean turns to take in the ghosts hanging from the apple tree and the spiderwebs across the gutters. There are small tombstones across the grass in an indiscernible pattern. 

Dean taps Cas’ side with his elbow, and Cas turns his head to face him.

“What?” He asks when Dean doesn’t say anything immediately (and just smiles stupidly like a stupid man with a stupid crush instead).

“Wanna go see if the real graveyard’s haunted?” Dean asks, grinning. He nods down the street, when the church is located.

Cas gives him a blank stare, so Dean taps his side with his elbow again. Cas turns fully towards him with a sigh. “Fine.”

They leave their warm cokes on the front porch and walk down the illuminated street, close enough to knock knuckles. 

The street lamps provide them enough light to find the church and the entrance to the graveyard. But they stop in front of the iron gates, gazing ahead of them into utter darkness.

Dean suddenly feels small, and like taking Cas’ hand in his own wouldn’t be a big deal.

Before he can do something that embarrassing Cas speaks.

“Did you bring a flashlight?” 

Dean guffaws. “You _are_ an alien. I got my phone.” He waves the square of light before swiping up on the screen to activate the flashlight.

Castiel reaches into his pocket but there’s no response when he presses the home button. 

“We’ll keep close together,” Dean assures him, entwining his arm with Cas’, and opening the squeaking gate to take the first few steps onto the gravel path.

“I suppose,” Castiel says, the iron gate squeaking shut as he closes it behind them. “Everyone already thinks we’re together anyway,” he mutters under his breath.

Dean’s not sure that offhand comment was supposed to be as hurtful as it is. He swallows and thinks it’s a good thing he didn’t try holding the guy’s hand just before.

Dean doesn’t respond but he pulls Cas along the path with him, shining his light across the tombstones and vegetation. 

It’s eerily quiet. All Dean can hear is his own heartbeat, the puff of his breath and two sets of feet walking in step on the gravel pathway. 

But suddenly it’s just his own steps, and he stops when Cas’ arm slips from his. 

He’s just about to ask what’s up when Cas’ shushes him.

“Did you hear that?” Cas whispers.

Dean frowns and stills his breathing, trying to listen. “Hear what?” he whispers back.

“There was some rustling,” Cas mumbles, turning towards a long hedge dividing some graves from others. “Wait, shut up, there it was again! There!”

Cas points and Dean shines his light on the bush, that really is rustling in a way that’s not the wind. He grabs Cas’ bicep, and Cas puts his hand over Dean’s.

Without saying another word, they take a slow step backwards. 

The rustling gets louder and suddenly two bright yellow eyes shine right at them as a cat jumps out.

Dean jumps in shock (definitely not squealing), dropping his phone and he can hear Castiel running away on the crunchy gravel. 

“Shit,” Dean mutters when the darkness surrounds him. He stands still for a few seconds, barely breathing.

“Dean?” Cas calls quietly a couple of yards away.

“Cas?” Dean calls quietly back, afraid to break the stillness completely, “Where’d you go?”

“What happened to the light?” Cas asks. He’s moving, but Dean can’t tell if he’s getting closer or just moving around the periphery. 

“I dropped my phone,” Dean admits, “It must’ve landed light down.” He takes a tentative step in the direction he thinks Cas is in.

“Okay, just stay where you are!” Cas says. “And call out so I can find you. If you leave the spot you dropped your phone, we’ll never find it.”

Dean hates not being able to actively help but he can’t argue with that logic. “Alright. Uhhm,” he hesitates, feeling awkward. 

“I’m where we were when the cat jumped out, if that helps,” he says.

Cas huffs a little laugh, “Not really, but thanks.” His voice is a little closer now.

Dean hums a few lines of the Monster Mash. 

“Hey, so how cool was Charlie’s costume?” he says when he can’t remember any more of the song.

“Very good. She makes a good pixie,” Cas says and now his voice is more to the left but not closer.

“She was a fairy, dude,” Dean says.

“Oh,” Cas mumbles.

Dean kicks at the gravel with the toe of his boot. “Yeah, she wanted me to dress up with her.”

Cas is quiet for a bit, but Dean can hear his steps on the gravel now. “As a fairy?” he asks.

“Yeah. She thinks she’s hilarious,” Dean says.

“So you’re not…?” Castiel _doesn’t_ ask.

Dean lick his lips, feels his cheeks warm. “Not what? A fairy?” he can’t help the teasing tone that befalls his voice at the last question.

Cas is closer when he says: “That’s not necessarily the term I’d use.”

Dean chuckles. “Same. But yeah. I am. Thought it was pretty obvious, actually.”

“Obvious how?” Cas asks, landing right next to Dean.

Dean grabs his wrist just to make sure he’s within reaching distance. “From the massive crush I have on you.”

He hears Cas inhale sharply, and then Cas is taking his wrist out of Dean’s reach, but only to lace his fingers through Dean’s. 

“Not that obvious,” Cas replies.

“I guess I can try to make it more obvious,” Dean replies, turning to Cas. He can barely make out his features in the darkness. Just his silhouette, the contours of his face.

“Yeah?” 

“I could kiss you. If I may,” Dean says, grinning more than he should be.

“Oh,” Cas mumbles, the smile evident on his voice, “Yeah, I guess that would make it more obvious.”

Dean’s nearly bouncing on his feet, he’s that excited. “So can I?”

“I think that would be quite romantic, yes,” Cas agrees.

Dean chuckles, and using the hand that’s not clutching Cas’, he feels his way up his arm. He finds Cas’ shoulder and navigates to his neck and jaw from there. He rubs his thumb gingerly across his jawline and cheekbone, resting it briefly against Cas’ full lips that are soft against his rough skin. 

He moves his hand to hold his cheek, and leans in and presses his own lips against Cas’. They’re soft against those too. Dean leans back and ignores his desperate sigh, before tilting his head and leaning back in.

This time Cas’ other hand finds its way up Dean’s chest, over his shoulder and into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Dean lets go of Cas’ hand only to put it around his waist to pull him closer, and Cas puts his now free arm to good use, feeling up Dean’s warm side under his sweater. 

Dean sighs into Cas’ mouth, and Cas just takes the opportunity to lick into Dean’s mouth. 

Just as Dean’s pants start getting tighter, his phone rings, and the pair springs apart.

The phone call aids in locating the phone that turns out to be just by Dean’s feet.

He checks the caller ID and groans. He lost track of time.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean says while Cas gets untangled from Dean and takes his hand instead.

Sammy’s calling to yell at him. Dean was supposed to pick him up ten minutes ago from a friend’s house. Dean apologizes profusely, assures Sam that he doesn’t need to ask if he can stay at his friends house overnight, and promises to leave within ten minutes.

“Sorry, I gotta go,” Dean says to Cas, turning on the flashlight again.

“Don’t worry. I should call for a ride too, actually,” Cas says as they start walking towards the exit.

“I can drop you off if you don’t mind picking Sammy up first,” Dean says, and Cas takes the deal, and kisses Dean once more in the dark before they exit the graveyard and find their way back to the lit up road hand in hand.


End file.
